


Warzone

by PrincessRose



Category: Saki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bonding, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Multi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose
Summary: After her first defeat at the Inter-High nationals, Touka realized they needed something more and starts her search for a new member that can play on Koromo's level. The problem was that Demons are already scouted and recruited in other teams and the unlikeliest of finding one was slim to none. Touka never expected an answer to everything to come from the most unlikely of sources, her cousin Koromo. Follow me as I bring you this incredible story.
Relationships: Kei Arakawa/Original Female Character, Koromo Amae/Original Female Character, Saki Miyanaga/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Unexpected News

Touka Ryuumonbuchi was sitting behind her desk, lost in thought for a while before leaning back sighing. Three years ago, when Touka was in her first year of middle school, she had taken an interest in a game named Mahjong. She had started playing online before playing with her cousin Koromo. As she feared, Koromo beat her flat-out, she should have known better than to play on the day of the full moon.

However, that gave her an idea, in the next three years, Koromo and she would be first years in high school. It was a perfect occasion to make a new start for her reclusive cousin, and for herself too, she had to admit she lacked friends and other contact almost as much as the little girl. Being the heiress of a big company like hers was hard without having fun sometimes. Yes, it was decided, she would dominate the Inter-high Mahjong tournament for the three next years, or so that was what she thought at the time.

It took her two years, but she soon found three additional players with the help of her trusted butler Hagiyoshi. The first one was a middle schooler by the name of Hajime Kunihiro, a girl that was banned from playing at the middle school level due to a sleek of the hand that she learned from her magician of a father.

During that same summer of her second year in middle school, Touka had used a lot of her time playing online games. There she found two things. The first was a player her age that had a really great analytical sense. Like Koromo, Hajime, and Touka, life had not been kind to Tomoki Sawamura, she was now living alone and refused to get out if Hagiyoshi's research was right, and they were always right. So Touka decided she wanted her for her team in the next two years, she may be their weak point, but she would need her analytic talent to figure out some of their future adversaries. Future adversaries like maybe the second thing she had found in her online play. Nodochi, a player that almost didn't make any error and was classed first on two of the mahjong site she played. Her play-style was so logic that sometimes it seemed illogical, and Touka had never managed to beat her in a game even so she was herself a high ranked. Some say she was a Pro, or a bot put there by the Game designer as a false high-level player, but there was also a rumor that she was only a middle schooler, and for some reason, Touka was more inclined to believe that one. The final straw in employing Tomoki as one of her maids had been that contrary to her; she had beaten Nodochi for some of her matches. So she had gone to the poor girl's house and had almost brought her out by force. When she had promised her that they would find friends together, the girl had finally accepted the offer. After all, the real reason behind her plan was to find friends for Koromo and herself, and even perhaps a family.

The last one to join them had been a delinquent girl who went by the name Jun Inoue. The one to find her had been Hagiyoshi, during one of Koromo's outing. The girl had intrigued him, and he had directly reported it to his Mistress. Touka had found her in a Mahjong parlor where the tall girl was robbing old men of their money at Mahjong. After observing two games, Touka understood why Hagiyoshi had found interest in the girl and proposed a deal. Seeing as Jun was in need of money, she would bet 1M yen on the game. If Jun managed to win more games than her in the next ten games, she would give the money to her and go on her way, but if Touka won, Jun should play with her for the next 5 years. 

The game got underway, and Touka managed to bearly win the first hanchan, but the next three had gone the tall girl way. On the 5th, 6h, and 7th, Touka only saw the record the day after. She had passed out after that 7th play that she had apparently won like the two precedents, but she couldn't accept what she saw. It wasn't how she played. Jun insisted that Touka had won and was already preparing for her work the next day, but the heiress of Ryuumonbuchi couldn't accept a victory that wasn't hers, and so they played the three remaining games that she managed to win, as close as the games were. And so on that first day of winter in her last year of middle school, she had finally completed her team.

In the following year, in the first year of High School, they plowed their way through the prefecture qualifying tournament, and crushed the seeded school Kazekoishi, ending their six-year winning streak and earning a spot for the Nationals.

They made it to the semi-finals, but they was behind in points, and Touka was in third-place when she entered that state again. Thanks to her blunder, one of the other school ended the game when they was at the top dropping one of the other schools below zero. This was the start of Touka releasing they didn't have what it took to defeat the Inter-high, but the thing that really made that more obvious was when she went to watch the finals and saw the strength of Shiratodia. She knew they needed something more after that.

Touka and the others made their way back home, and for the next several months, Touka started searching for someone else for their team next year. She knew they needed a new player that would strengthen their team, and Koromo, to this day, considered the others as nothing more than a toy. The problem was most Demons was already scouted and taken in by other teams, so the chance of any left was slim to none. Touka found nothing, and it wasn't until that cold winter morning when she got news from the strangest of places, and that brings us to where we are now.

"What are you doing?" asked Jun.

"Trying to find a player to match Koromo," said Touka as she went back to searching on the computer.

"Most Demons are already scouted in other teams," said Jun. "The chances of finding someone of that caliber are slim to none."

Touka stopped what she was doing, sighed, and leaned back again. Was her reclusive cousin suppose to live the rest of her life singled out? The silence became unbarring as no one made a sound at all. The silence was soon cut off in the early morning of that winter by the doors creaking open.

"Touka! Touka!" came the voice of her cousin as she ran into the room.

Touka and the others turned to see Koromo there. It was the first time in their life at seeing the girl up so early in the morning. Usually, she would sleep until late in the day and never got up this early, so the fact she did was something new to all of them.

"Koromo? What are you doing up so early?" asked Touka in confusion as to why she would be up this early in the morning.

"I'm not going to play Mahjong anymore," said Koromo.

That was the last thing they was expecting to come out of Koromo's mouth. Their mouth's dropped open in disbelief as they looked at her. Koromo was going to quit playing Mahjong? It shocked everyone that was there.

"What? Why?" questioned Touka.

"Shiratodia is too strong," said Koromo. "In our current situation, we can't even compare to them."

So her cousin came to the same conclusion that she had, but that was not surprising since she was there when she watched the finals. Koromo walked toward Touka's desk before she took out a business card and placed it on the desk.

"If you can recruit Chunhua, I'll play again," said Koromo as a blush adorned her face.

Touka, Hagiyoshi, and the others blinked as they heard that. Chunwa? They didn't know that Koromo knew someone else or even had any friends, and if Touka didn't know better, she would have thought that her cousin had feelings for this person. Koromo turned around and made her way to the doors, but stopped just before going out of them as she looked over her should back at Touka.

"Chunhua means Spring Flower in Chinese," said Koromo.

Koromo walked out the doors without another word, and the doors closed behind her. There was silence from the unexpected information and what was said for nearly an hour before the others recovered from their shock. 

"Well, I guess this means we won't be playing next year," said Jun.

"Not unless we can get this Chunwa," said Hajime.

Touka looked down at the business card before she picked it up and looked at it. The name on the business card was Shigeru Miyasato and included the phone number and the Chinese address, which was in Shangri-La, China. 

"Shigeru Miyasato," said Touka reading the name. "Shangri-La, China. Huh?"

Touka put the business card down before she went about looking up Chunwa or Shigeru Miyasato, but after hours of searching, she came back with nothing, which was a shock to her. Her information network was always impressive and usually always found information, so the fact it found nothing, was strikingly strange.

"Nothing?" questioned Touka in confusion before looking at the business card.

How did her cousin know someone from China in the first place? It was a question that had no answer, and with no information on the girl in question, she decided to call the number. There was a few rings before a rough male voice answered the phone.

 _"Hello, this is Shigeru Miyasato, may I ask who is calling?"_ came the greeting.

Touka blinked as she didn't know how to speak Chinese and didn't know what the man said, but looking at the business card, the name on it was Japanese origin, so she wondered if the man could speak both languages.

 _"Hello, is anyone there?"_ came the man's voice again.

Touka was brought out of her thoughts as she heard that and realized she hasn't replied.

"Oh, ummm, I apologize, my name is Touka Ryuumonbuchi, is your name perhaps Shigeru Miyasato?" asked Touka.

 _"Oh, my bad, it's not every day we get a call from Japan, and yes, my name is Shigeru Miyasato,"_ came the man's reply.

So it was as she thought. This man can speak both Japanese and Chinese. She was grateful that he could, or it would be hard to talk to him.

"Is there a Chunwa there?" asked Touka.

 _"Yes, there is,"_ answered Shigeru.

"If it's alright, I would like to meet her," said Touka.

 _"Well, your more than welcome to,"_ said Shigeru.

"I can be there in a week, will that work for you?" asked Touka.

 _"Just a few minutes,"_ answer Shigeru.

"Of course," said Touka.

The phone went silent for a few minutes, and Touka took this time to recollect herself and think to herself a little, not that she got any answers to anything.

 _"You there?"_ came Shigeru's voice, bringing Touka out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I'm here," said Touka.

 _"A week will be fine as we don't have anything going on,"_ said Shigeru.

"Alright, then I'll see you in a week," said Touka.

 _"We will be waiting for your arrival, Mrs. Ryuumonbuchi,"_ said Shigeru.

The phone went dead before Touka could reply. She put the phone down and looked at it.

"Mrs. Ryuumonbuchi?" questioned Touka as she sweatdropped.

The others in the room sweatdropped.

"Hagiyoshi, prepare everything to leave immediately to China," said Touka.

"Right away, mistress," answered Hagiyoshi before he disappeared.

Some people believed him to be a ghost, but Touka had got used to the skill of the Butler and wouldn't have it any other way.

A week later, and Touka arrived in Shangri-La, China. She came by airplane and was grateful that there was an airplane that went all the way to Shangri-La, China, in the first place. She got off the plane by herself, as she had to leave the others behind to take care of things in her absence. Thankfully she had a map with her and the directions to the address, not that she knew the place she was looking for. 

Touka made her way out of the station and went through Shangri-La following the information and the map, but as she got closer to her destination, she heard several young girls speak, not that she knew what they said, and the only thing she could do was ignore them.

After a while of following the directions and looking at the map, Touka soon came to some stairs and one look at the place it appeared that it was a shrine. Touka walked up the stairs, and when she got to the top, she looked forward to see a building that was run-down and looked abandoned with two dog statues on each side next to the concrete wall.

Touka got out her map and the directions and looked at them, but looked confused. According to the directions and the map, this was the place, but this place looks like it's been abandoned for years. Touka wasn't new to strange things as she has been with her cousin and she wondered if perhaps the girl and the man she talked to were ghosts. She continued to look around for anything out of the ordinary, and it wasn't until she noticed the statues that she saw something. The right statue was missing the sphere jewel that was supposed to be in its mouth.

Touka Ryuumonbuchi was someone that appreciated ancient cultural, so to see the jewel missing out of the dog statues mouth and guessing someone was messing around didn't make her very happy. The good thing was no one ran off with the jewel that looks like it could be sold for a fortune. Touka went over and took the jewel before she climbed up onto the statue since she couldn't reach it from ground floor and went about trying to fit the jewel back in the dog's mouth. It took her a while and a few tries as the jewel simply did not want to stay, but after a few adjustments and getting it in the right spot, it finally held perfectly.

"There, much better," said Touka nodding her head, admiring her handwork.

She didn't get much time to admire it as the statue started to shake, surprising Touka and startling her as she fell off the statue onto the ground on her ass. She continued to look forward at the statue of the dog as it continued to move to the side, revealing an opening behind the statue of the dog. When the statue finally finished, Touka got back up and looked at the opening a bit surprised. She was not expecting to find a secret opening at all. She looked at the directions and the map again before putting them away as they would no longer be any use to her.

She went to the opening and looked inside it before she stepped inside of it. After a few steps inside, Touka heard the door shut behind her and looked back at it until it closed her in. Now, she didn't have any choice but to go forward, not that she planned to turn around anyway. Touka turned before she continued through the passage, not that she knew where she was going as she couldn't see a thing. The passage or whatever it was, was too dark to let anyone see through it, so Touka continued forward blindly with no sense of direction. As she continued, it felt as if the passageway was moving upward, even though it appeared to look like it was going straight forward, and soon Touka saw light ahead that filtered into the passage.

 _"Light at last,"_ thought Touka, glad to see it.

Touka made her way to the light and soon came out of the passageway, but had to shield her eyes from the bright light until her eyes could adjust to the light. When they did, Touka uncovered them to find herself on a mountain, and even though she didn't say anything, it looked like she had an exclamation. She wondered where the heck the mountain came from as she never saw it before, but she noticed a few stairs, and what appeared to be another shrine. She couldn't see farther up the stairs as the stairs was covered by thick fog.

 _"Out of the darkness and over the blind stairs,"_ thought Touka, but why the metaphor, she didn't know. 

Touka made her way to the stairs before she started to climb them, but as she made her way up, the air got thinner and the fog thicker. Touka couldn't see a thing, not even an inch in front of her. She didn't even know her sense of direction, and the only way she knew where she was going is thanks to the stairs.

After a while of climbing them, she soon came out at the top landing. She looked forward to see a fancy designed black iron-wrought gate that was held up by two decorative designed pillars, and on one of the pillars had the address she was looking for in silver, indicating this was the place she was looking for. Touka wondered if the girl in question was part of a big business company like hers, and she didn't even know if there was a fence around the ground because from where the pillars held the gate in place further on was nothing except bushes and trees. So Touka decided to take a look, and after a bit of examination, she found out there was a fence that went around the premises. She went back to the front of the gate before she turned around to look down the mountain, but what she saw was not what she was expecting.

About as far as the eye can see was nothing except large planes, rivers, and forests, and she could see far and wide as she appeared to be very far up in the mountains. She had no idea where the hell she was anymore. She was not new to strange things, but this was totally something different. There was no cities or towns anywhere.

 _"Am I even in my own world anymore?"_ wondered Touka.

The place where she was appeared to be cut off from the outside world as if her world never existed in the first place. Touka knew she was going to need to talk to her cousin about this and decided to brush it to the side as she turned to face the iron-wrought gate. There was a road that was on the other side of the gate that cut through the forest before turning sharply, cutting someone off from seeing anymore, and Touka didn't bother questioning it anymore. How was she supposed to get inside? Touka didn't notice when a man appeared behind her out of nowhere.

"Are you perhaps, Mrs. Ryuumonbuchi?" asked the man.

"AHHHH!" shouted Touka jumping a few feet in the air startled.

When she landed, she put her hand on her chest and turned to the owner of the voice. A man was standing there behind her, and Touka didn't know when the man got there, having not sensed him. She had to take a minute as her head started to go light with the thining of the air as if her breath was being ripped out of her chest. When she did, she looked back at the man. He was a short man at around 5 feet 2 inches tall but was a big and muscular man. He had black hair that appeared to be turning a bit gray in a few spots that was neatly sleeked back and tied in a ponytail that was medium length and bright green sharp eyes. His sharp eyes made it obvious that he was not a man to trifle with, and he wore a black and white tuxedo.

"Ummm, I'm not married, but otherwise yes," said Touka. "Are you perhaps Shigeru Miyasato and the girl's butler?"

"Oh, my apologies, I thought you was older, and yes, I'm the Mistress' personal butler Shigeru Miyasato," apologized Shigeru before answering her. "Although I suppose you can say, I'm a bit more than that."

"Huh?" questioned Touka in confusion by that statement.

"Well, I'll show you the way," said Shigeru as he snapped his fingers and not bothering to answer Touka.

Touka didn't like being left out, but she heard the sound of the gate and turned to it. She watched as the gate continued to open up after Shigeru snapped his fingers, but she has seen similar things like this happen before.

 _"Well, that's useful,"_ thought Touka, having completely forgotten what he said a bit earlier.

"Well, let's go," said Shigeru as he made his way to the gate and through it.

Touka saw that and followed behind him until she was through the gate, and when she got inside, she heard the gate shut again by itself, but Touka ignored it and continued to follow Shigeru. Shigeru continued to lead her down the long winding road for a while, and soon they came to the curve. When they came around it, the forest broke off, and Touka could take in the surrounding area.

There was something further back, but Touka was unable to make out what it was as it appeared to be a dot in the distance, and guessed it was probably the house. There was a winding road that went through the miles-long lawn and continued on as far as Touka could see. The lawn on the right and left of the road had rivers and ponds running through them with fishes that swam through them. There was cherry blossom trees here and there on the left and right side of the road with flowers of all different types everywhere. It was as if the front lawn on the right and left was turned into a flower park, which was pretty impressive considering it was winter.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" asked Shigeru, breaking Touka from looking at it in awe.

"Ummm, ah, yes, it's amazing," answered Touka.

"This place has been around for centuries long before the Mistress was born," said Shigeru. "Let's go, we got a long way to go."

Touka nodded her head and started following Shigeru through the land and down the road. As they continued, Touka continued to look around at the lawn, flowers, trees, rivers, and ponds. Fishes jumped out of the rivers or ponds, with several of them doing tricks, making Touka amazed.

They continued for what felt like forever when they came to a large fountain of a knight or something like that, not that Touka knew, and the road split to the right and left going around it. The road didn't touch the fountain at all as the fountain area was turned into what appeared to be a small flower park with a few cheery blossoms around it. 

Once they got on around the fountain, the road joined back up before continuing through the massively long lawn. Touka continued to follow Shigeru as he continued down the road further towards their destination. As they continued, Touka noticed the building got bigger, and although she couldn't take it all in just yet, she knew that it was not a house now and that it was a mansion. She didn't think too much about it as she continued to follow Shigeru toward the mansion, which appeared to be their destination, or at least that was what Touka thought.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the first chapter of Warzone. I do hope you like it. This story is pretty interesting and is about Ryuumonbuchi. It first starts off explaining a bit prior to the current storyline before going into the actual story. I thought Koromo deciding to stop playing Mahjong unless a few conditions was met is a pretty interesting aspect of the story. Most wouldn't think to look to Koromo for a new player, so putting that in the story was a bit interesting, and there is a bit more about that as well, which will be revealed as the story continues. The others say Chunhua's name incorrectly except for Koromo, who knows the correct pronunciation and spelling of the name as well as the meaning. Anyway, enjoy the story, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Warzone.

If you are curious as to the spelling and pronunciation of Chunhua's name, it is Chūnhuā. I will go over the rest of her name as it is revealed to others, but so far all we got is the first name to go on and no other information as of yet. This story will have yuri moments such as the girls finding themselves in compromising potions for laughs and blushing in places as well as possible other yuri moments. There may be potential fluff and romance in the story depending on how the story goes, but overall it will be just a fun yuri story with some humor in places.

 **Credits:** Some of you will notice some similarities here and there with other stories, while the majority of the story is still freshly new. I have to give credit to Fragment of ring and diabolic86 for allowing me to use their stories "A Garden under the Moon" and "Deadly Nightshade" as a reference. So give them a round of applause and a thank you for agreeing to help make this story come alive. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters in Saki, but I do own my own OC character(s) and the additional changes that are my own in this story.


	2. Meeting Chunhua and Recruitment Efforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Warzone, Touka got news from Koromo that she was going to stop playing Mahjong, and unless she can recruit Chunhua, Koromo will not play Mahjong anymore. Will Touka succeed and recruiting Chunhua, and what will she have to go through just to manage to recruit her? Will the others find out how Koromo knew the girl? Well, we will find the answer to that as the story continues. Today!

As Touka and Shigeru got to the front of the mansion, they came to another fountain that was a bit smaller than the previous fountain, and the road split again. But unlike the previous fountain, this fountain wasn't turned into a flower garden, so the road wrapped around it. However, that wasn't what got Touka's attention the most. What got Touka's attention the most was the enormous and luxury mansion, and the mansion was more prestigious looking than that of her own mansion.

Touka knew that she wasn't even at the highest peak of the mountains as she noticed the area was surrounded by them on all sides on her way to the mansion, cutting it off from the outside world, and the mountains rised high into the sky as if they was trying to touch the sky. Touka wondered if the girl's family was part of a bigger business company than that of her own family, but if that was the case, then why hasn't she heard of it before? She soon through that thought out of the window as she remembered the place that she was. This whole place was, well, not normal, and if she wasn't used to supernatural phenomenons, then Touka would have several questions right now.

"Come, I'll show you the way," said Shigeru snapping Touka out of her thoughts as she looked at him.

She nodded her head as speaking in this place was extremely hard to do with the thining of the air. Whether Shigeru noticed it or not, Touka didn't know, but he made his way to the doors, so Touka didn't bother to question it and followed him. When they got to the doors, Shigeru opened the door, which gave a blinding light as it was opened, and when it was fully opened, Shigeru stepped aside. Touka could see the inside of the mansion, which was just as prestigious as the outside, and walked through the door, taking everything around her. Shigeru walked inside, shutting the door behind him before leading Touka away through the mansion.

They soon came to a dark hallway that had no windows in it, and Shigeru continued to lead her down the dark hall to a set of fancy double doors. He pushed the doors open, revealing a dark room and stepped aside for Touka. Touka walked into the room, and Shigeru followed behind her, closing the door behind him. Before Touka could take in the room, Shigeru clapped his hands, getting her attention as she looked at him. She saw candles flicker to life around the room, but they did not give off yellow, orange, or red light, they was giving off blue light. However, it was enough light to allow Touka to take in the surrounding area.

The room was larger than that of the room Touka used for the Mahjong club in her mansion, but just like the hallway, it had no windows. On the right side of the room, there was a fireplace with a blue fire in it that came alive when Shigeru clapped his hands, just like the candles. There was couches and chairs in a U in front of the fireplace facing it with a highly decorative coffee table in the center. Further away yet nearby was an automatic mahjong table similar to the ones you will find at tournaments, but this mahjong table was highly decorative. The mahjong table was bare with nothing on top of it, but it was well taken care of, which showed as the light gleamed off its polished surface. 

On the left side of the room, there was another set of couches and chairs in a U facing the fireplace with another highly decorative coffee table in the center. Further away yet nearby was a highly decorative round table with just as decorative chairs around it. One the right and left side of the room, but more on the left than the right, there was several shelves. There was books and mangas of all different types on the shelves, but they were not alone. A few of the shelves had a coin collection of different kinds of currency that came from an era Touka didn't know. Dolls of all different types ranging from regular dolls to porcelain dolls, could be seen on the shelves, and there was many other ancient objects that Touka didn't know. On the left and right walls in several places, several katanas was hanging. 

In the center of the room, there was another set of couches and chairs in a U with another fancy decorative coffee table in the center. In front of the couches and chairs, there was a highly decorative desk that the couches and chairs was facing. Nearby and behind the desk on the left, there was a stand that held a katana. The desk was neatly organized, and there was a laptop on it that was giving off a bit of light and a chair behind it, but Touka couldn't see the girl, so she must be the same size as her cousin Koromo. Seeing the laptop, Touka wondered if the girl was playing Mahjong, not that she could hear any noise from it, but if that was the case, then why hasn't she found any information on the girl? 

"Princess, you have a visitor," said Shigeru snapping Touka out of her thoughts as she looked at the desk.

Touka wondered if the girls was royalty as she waited for the girl to reply, but after several minutes there was no reply back.

"I apologize," said Shigeru getting Touka's attention as she looked at him, "the mistress is anti-social."

So the girl was reclusive just like that of her cousin Koromo, but even Koromo wasn't this anti-social. Touka wasn't worried as she knew how to deal with tough people. All she had to do was talk to the parents.

"So what brings you here to see the Mistress?" asked Shigeru, cutting Touka off before she could speak up.

Maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to tell him and have him relay the message to the girl's parents. With that thought in mind, Touka did just that.

"We are willing to give her a scholarship to attend Ryuumonbuchi High School for the next two years," explained Touka.

"Ah, well, you see, the Mistress is 10-years-old," said Shigeru.

"What!" yelled Touka as best as she could without choking herself from the thin air, but it came out more like she was saying it rather than yelling it. "Seriously?"

"Yes," said Shigeru nodding his head.

"Well, in that case, we are willing to give her a scholarship to attend Ryuumonbuchi Elementary School, but that's a bit disappointing," said Touka.

"Why is that?" asked Shigeru.

"Well, we would like for her to play Mahjong for us, but considering she is in Elementary School..." said Touka, and she was about to go on but was cut off.

"Well, the Mistress may be 10-years-old, but she is self-schooled, and her knowledge is equivalent to that of a high-school graduate," said Shigeru.

That explains all the books in the room, but it was still shocking to hear that the girl self-schooled herself, and her knowledge was that high. Touka decided to make a note of that and save it for later if needed.

"In that case, she doesn't have to go to school, but we would still like for her to play for us," said Touka,

"Not interested. Go away," came the harsh cold reply from the girl.

Touka and Shigeru turned to look at the desk as they heard the girl speak up, but her voice was harsh and cold as ice, making Touka freeze in her place.

"Princess, your already playing Mahjong," said Shigeru pointing out what the girl was doing and confirming what Touka was wondering earlier, "so why not?"

"Not interested. You can leave now," came the harsh cold reply from the girl.

"But Princess, she made it all the way here," said Shigeru.

Touka didn't know if that had any sort of meaning or not and continued to wait for a reply from the girl. There was several minutes of silence before the chair behind the desk turned, and the girl jumped out of it. She went around the desk and stood there looking at Touka, allowing her to take her in. 

She was a short girl shorter than her cousin Koromo at 3 feet 9 inches tall, but considering she was 10-years-old that was not too surprising. Even though she was a short girl, she was a monstrous girl, and by monstrous, she didn't mean fat. Her arms, butt, thighs, and calves was much bigger than other girls her size, and her body was well sculpted. She looked like she could snap Touka in two, which made her nervous.

Touka couldn't tell what color hair the girl had as the light from the candles made it look like it was light blue, but the girl had extremely long hair that was put up in two small buns before continuing as two ponytails. She had two long thin braids that came down to her chest with two black bows on the end of them that framed her face, and her large bangs parted in three places, which sometimes hide her face and eyes. The girl's eyes was another story. She had bright blue eyes that was dull and held no emotion in them. Her eyes felt cold like ice, and like she was staring into her very soul, which made Touka freeze in her place. 

The girl wore a bright blue bikini top that tied around her chest on the side and hung across her neck. With this brilliant blue top, she was wearing a short upper thigh black skirt with a buckle and silver chains attached to it, but other than that, the girl wasn't wearing anything else with the outfit. She was barefoot.

"Alright, but I have a few conditions of my own," said the girl, and her voice came out harsh and cold.

Touka was still rooted to the spot by the girl's stoic, cold eyes, and she was relieved to hear that but was a bit nervous with the conditions.

"Conditions? And what are these conditions?" asked Touka, her nervousness betraying her as she tried to keep it from showing.

"The first condition is that I can wear whatever I want," said Chunhua.

Well, that was a reasonable request.

"The second condition is I will not play for free," said Chunhua. "I request a payment of 100,000 a week to play."

That was quite the amount, but Touka knew it was well within her capabilities to due.

"The third condition is I will not play unless you can recruit Kei Arakawa, Saki Miyanaga, and Koromo Amae," said Chunhua. "If you meet these conditions, then I will play."

"Umm, Koromo Amae is my cousin," said Touka.

Oh, well, that explains how she found out about her.

"In that case, if you can recruit Kei Arakawa, Saki Miyanaga, and meet the previous conditions, then I will play," said Chunhua.

"Agreed," said Touka.

This was a win-win situation for her, and she knew it. After all, she was looking for stronger players for the team, and her cousin Koromo wanted Chunhua in the team, so Touka was determined to get her. Chunhua didn't say another word to her as she went back around the desk, sat back down, and went back to what she was doing, ignoring Touka's presence in her room.

"Now that is done, I'll show you the way out Miss, Ryuumonbuchi," said Shigeru.

Touka looked at him and nodded her head, not trusting her voice after enduring the girl's stoic, cold eyes. With the girl now behind the computer going back to her mahjong, Touka was no longer rooted to the spot. Shigeru led her through the mansion and back outside, and once outside, led her down the long winding road back to the front gate that was closed, but the gate didn't stay closed long when Shigeru opened it.

"Well, here is your stop," said Shigeru. "We will be waiting to hear from you."

"Of course, and thank you," said Touka.

Touka made her way through the gate, and after she did, Shigeru snapped his fingers, making the gate close shut on their own. When they was shut, Shigeru disappeared, leaving Touka on her own. Touka turned around and started making her way back out of the, well, supernatural place. 

While Touka was busy making her way back to Shangri-La, Shigeru appeared again in the room, but not a word was said between him and Chunhua. 

After an exhaustingly long time, Touka eventually made it down the stairs and through the dark tunnel, but as she went through the tunnel, she was a bit nervous that she might be trapped there. Thankfully as soon as she got close to the exit, the opening opened up for her to let her out. Once back at the shrine, Touka decided to bow respectfully to it for a bit before she went on her way.

It was another week before Touka managed to land back in Japan, and after that, she made her way back to her mansion. When she got to the mansion, Touka made her way back to her room that she uses for the Mahjong club. The others was there busy doing their own things as Touka came into the room, and when she did, they looked up at her. Touka made her way over to her chair before she sat down in it and then snapped her fingers as she called for Hagiyoshi.

"Yes, Mistress?" questioned Hagiyoshi appearing all of a sudden.

"Hagiyoshi, go get Koromo for me," said Touka.

"Right away, Mistress," said Hagiyoshi bowing politely before disappearing.

"So did you meet her?" asked Jun.

"Yes," answered Touka.

"What she like?" asked Hajime.

"Not now," said Touka, and she didn't feel like answering more questions.

Thankful at that moment, the doors opened up, and Koromo came bounding into the room cheerfully.

"Touka! Touka! Did you recruit Chunhua?" questioned Koromo excitedly.

Touka didn't want to disappoint her, but she knew she had to tell her the truth.

"No, not quite yet," said Touka.

"Oh, I see," said Koromo as her cheerful face fell in disappointment.

Touka looked a bit sad to see Koromo like that, and that only made her more determined to get Chunhua in the team.

"Was there something you needed?" asked Koromo.

"You mind explaining what that was about?" questioned Touka.

"So you saw it?" questioned Koromo.

Touka nodded her head at her, not sure what to say or call it even though she had a bit of an idea what it was. Jun, Tomoki, and Hajime was confused as to what the two was talking about as they looked at Touka and back at Koromo.

"Through the darkness and over the blind stairs," said Koromo as her face brightened up. "There is a place that is cut off from the outside world. A place where cheery blossoms and flowers bloom even in winter." Koromo raised her arms up towards the roof in excitement and cheerfully. "Surrounded by mountains on almost all sides that rise high into the sky as if they are trying to touch it."

Touka was at least glad to see Koromo's face brighten up, excited, and cheerful again, as she explained.

"Sounds like some fairy tale," said Jun.

Koromo put her arm down, "It's a mythical place that Shangri-La, China, is based on."

"So it's a supernatural place like I thought," said Touka. 

Koromo nodded her head in agreement while Jun, Tomoki, and Hajime looked confused still.

"Is that all you wanted?" asked Koromo.

"Yes, I was just curious if what I thought of the place was correct," said Touka.

"Okay, the Koromo is going to slumber again," said Koromo before racing out of the room energetically.

"So you didn't manage to recruit her?" questioned Jun.

Touka sighed as she was reminded of that and what she still needed to do, but answered, "No, she made a few conditions of her own that need to be fulfilled. Most of them won't be a problem, and it appears we will get two more additional members if things work out well."

"A few conditions?" questioned Hajime.

Touka started explaining to them about the conditions that she made, which surprised the others, but the additional players would be a bonus to them. If Touka didn't have a problem with the conditions, then they had no problem with it either. That was all Touka explained, as she didn't know very much about the girls except for Kei Arakawa. She was holding some of the information as she wanted them to see it for themselves.

In the next few days, Touka found herself in front of a house in North Osaka. She had decided to recruit Kei Arakawa first as she was the easiest to find, considering she was the 70th inter-high individual tournament runner up. While she did that, the others was busy trying to find Saki Miyanaga, which was harder to find, and everyone wondered if the girl was living under a rock. Touka walked toward the door and knocked on it. There was a few minutes of silence, and Touka wondered if anyone was even home.

"Coming!" came a male voice from inside the house, getting Touka's attention.

Touka waited for someone to answer the door, and after a few minutes, she heard some feet steps coming toward the door before the door was answered by a short brown-haired man that was 5'6" tall. The man looked to be confused as he saw Touka most likely expecting it to be someone else, but giving the girl's status that was not surprising.

"May I help you?" questioned the man.

"My name is Touka Ryuumonbuchi," said Touka introducing herself. "Is this the residence of one Kei Arakawa?"

The man noticed the girl's last name but didn't show any surprise having already heard of it before from his daughter Kei Arakawa and saw the school in the previous national tournament. 

"Yes," answered the man.

"May I come in?" asked Touka.

The man stepped aside, holding the door open, and Touka walked into the house, and after she did, the man closed the door behind her. The man led Touka to the living room, and when she walked in, she noticed Kei Arakawa, who was lying on the couch reading a book and writing some stuff down in a notebook.

"Kei, you got a visitor," said the man, who was the girl's father.

After several minutes, there was no reply as Kei didn't even acknowledge them and continued to do her own thing. The girl's father sighed before turning to Touka.

"I apologize," said Mr. Arakawa. "Seven years ago, Kei got beaten badly in a mahjong game and hasn't been the same since. She almost gave up on playing Mahjong, not finding the joy in it, but decided against it."

So that must be how her cousin Koromo knew the girl, and Kei was planning to do the same thing her cousin Koromo did? Touka took note of that information and saved it, just in case it was ever needed.

"I take that was against Chunwa," said Touka.

Kei's father was about to reply, but what Touka said got Kei's attention as she sat up on the couch. Kei had very large breasts, but Touka wasn't surprised having seen the girl before. She was amused at the fact that Kei had a larger pair of breasts than that of Nodocchi.

"How do you know that name?" questioned Kei.

Chunhua's name isn't very well known, and Kei knew that there was only a slim amount of people that have heard of the girl's name before. Kei's father continued to look between Kei and Touka, having never heard of the girl's name before.

"My cousin Koromo suggested for me to recruit the girl, and I met the girl personally," said Touka. "She agreed to play but made additional conditions to be met."

"And the conditions are?" questioned Kei.

Kei had a pretty good idea of what the conditions may be but decided to ask anyway for confirmation and for her father to know.

"The first condition was that she could wear whatever she wanted," said Touka. "The second condition was a request of a payment of 100,000 a week. The third and last condition was for me to recruit you and Saki Miyanaga."

Kei's father's eyes widen as he heard that. A payment of 100,000 a week was 5,200,000 a year. He sure had to give the girl credit for that one. She knew how to handle business well.

"I'm willing to offer you the same thing if you play Mahjong for us, but there will be a couple of differences," said Touka. "You will be able to wear whatever you want outside of school, but during school, you will be required to wear your school outfit. You will also have to work as a maid for one of your senpais."

Kei was a bit nervous about having to work as a maid for one of her senpais, but there was no way she would pass up the opportunity to play mahjong with Chunhua, Koromo, and Saki ever day. The money and school would also go a long way of helping her medical career.

"50,000 a week, and only if you can recruit Saki Miyanaga, then I'll play for you," said Kei.

Kei's father was surprised that she lowered the amount of money, but he was not the only one surprised. Touka was surprised too that she reduced the amount of money as she was willing to pay her the same amount that she was willing to pay Chunwa. It might have been a lot of money to pay them in one year, but Touka knew that her family's company could make that money back without a problem. This girl, though, wanted to reduce that money by half, even though, by doing so, she will get 2,600,000 a year for playing for them. There was no way Touka was going to pass up the opportunity of her playing for them for cheaper the price.

"Agreed," said Touka.

"You can find Saki Miyanaga in Nagano Prefecture," said Kei.

She didn't bother to see Touka's expression as she went back to what she was doing, ignoring Touka's presence. 

_"What! She was right under our noses!"_ thought Touka as it looked like she had an exclamation from what she heard.

Kei's father showed her the way out of the house, and Touka made her way back to her mansion in Nagano.

When Touka got back to her mansion in Nagano, she made her way to her room, where the Mahjong club meet. When she got there, she opened the door and walked into the room, and as she did, Jun, Tomoki, Hajime, and Hagiyoshi looked up from looking over information. Touka walked over to her desk before she sat down in her chair and leaned back.

"So did you recruit Kei?" asked Jun.

"No, not yet," said Touka. "She said she would for half the price Chunwa asked for as long as I can recruit Saki Miyanaga."

"Half the price?" questioned Hajime.

"I offered her the same deal as Chunwa, but she reduced the price to half that," said Touka.

The others couldn't figure why someone would turn down 100,000 a week for half the price, but decided to discard it.

"Well, we haven't had any luck finding Saki Miyanaga," said Tomoki.

"It's like the girl lives under a rock," sighed Jun.

"The girl was under our noses the whole time," said Touka.

"Huh?" questioned Jun, Tomoki, and Hajime.

"She lives in Nagano Prefecture," said Touka. "I found that information out when I visited Kei. Search though all the information you can in Nagano Prefecture."

Jun, Tomoki, Hajime, and Hagiyoshi was pretty surprised as they didn't think of checking the same prefecture, then again, they have not gotten that far as of yet and was currently going through information of a different prefecture. They started going about looking through all the information, and it wasn't too long when they found something. It was Hajime that stumbled upon it when she was going through records of middle schools in a different spot in Nagano Prefecture. According to the information, Saki Miyanaga was a ninth-grader in her last year of middle school and would be starting high school next year. Well, that explains a great deal as to why they didn't find any information, they thought the girl would be a high school student.

A few hours after finding the information, Touka found herself in front of another house in Nagano Prefecture, where Saki Miyanaga is stated to live. Touka walked up to the door before knocking out it.

"Coming!" came the voice of a man, who Touka knew was Kai Miyanaga, Saki's father. "Who would come here?"

It appeared that Saki's father was confused as to who would show up at the door. Touka could have called first, but she knew that it would be better to do this in person rather than over the phone. The door was answered by a short brown-haired man that was 5'4" tall. He looked confused as he saw Touka.

"My name is Touka Ryuumonbuchi," said Touka. "Is this the residence of one Saki Miyanaga?"

The man's eyes widen in surprise as he recognized the girl's last name but wondered what the heck the girl wanted with his daughter.

"Yes," answered Kai.

"May I come in?" asked Touka.

Kai stepped aside so that Touka could walk inside of the house, and shut the door behind her. He led her into the living room, and when she walked in, she noticed a brown-haired girl in pigtails, who was lying on the couch reading a book. She knew it was Saki Miyanaga, as she saw the girl's school picture.

"Saki, you got a visitor," said Kai.

Saki didn't show any acknowledgment as she continued to read her book.

"Saki, are you listening?" questioned Saki's father.

Saki ignored him again and didn't even acknowledge the two of them, making her father sigh before looking at Touka.

"I apologize for that," said Kai. "What is it that you are here for?"

"We are willing to give your daughter a scholarship to attend Ryuumonbuchi High School for the rest of high school," said Touka.

Kai's eyes widen in shock. Ryuumonbuchi High School was a prestigious high school, and the man knew it, but he had also seen them during the national mahjong tournament last year.

"Is there a reason as to why you are giving her a scholarship?" asked Kai.

"We want her to play Mahjong for us," said Touka.

"Oh, well, Saki hasn't played Mahjong in ten years," said Saki's father.

"That's not what I heard," said Touka. "I heard she played mahjong seven years ago."

Kai looked at her confused, but what Touka said got Saki's attention as she put her book down and sat up looking at her with her red eyes.

"How do you know that?" questioned Saki.

Saki's father looked between his daughter and Touka. He never heard anything about her playing mahjong seven years ago, and there was no live broadcast either.

"I met some people that was there," said Touka. "Just came back from visiting Kei Arakawa, and I met with Chunwa."

Saki's eyes widen in fear, and she started to shake in fear and excitement as she heard the name, even though she knew that the girl most likely misspelled her name.

"What did they say?" asked Saki.

"Chunwa made additional conditions to be made, but agreed if those conditions are met," said Touka.

"And those conditions are?" asked Saki.

Saki had a pretty good idea of what the conditions may be but decided to ask anyway for confirmation and for her father to know.

"The first condition was for her to be able to wear whatever she wants," said Touka. "The second condition was a request of a payment of 100,000 a week. The third and last condition was for me to recruit you and Kei Arakawa."

Kai gasped in shock at the payment the girl requested. It was quite a lot of money in a year, but he had to give the girl credit. She sure knew how to do business.

"And what about Kei? What she say?" asked Saki.

"She agreed for the same offer as Chunwa with half the price and two differences," said Touka.

"And those differences are?" asked Saki.

"The first difference is that she can wear whatever she wants out of school, but during school, she is required to wear her school outfit," said Touka. "The second difference is that she will have to work as a maid for one of her senpais."

Saki was a bit nervous about having to work for her senpais, but there was no way she would pass up the opportunity to play mahjong with Chunhua and Kei every day. The money would also allow her to buy many books to read.

"Same offer as Kei Arakawa, and I'll agree," said Saki.

"Agreed," said Touka.

Saki went back to what she was doing, ignoring Touka's presence. Saki's father showed her the way out of the house, and Touka made her way back to her mansion. On her way, she called Kei's house first to deliver the news, and once that was over, called Shigeru and gave him the news. When she was finished with that, she continued to make her way back to her mansion, but she was not finished as she still had to finalize everything.

* * *

 **AN:** Here is the second chapter of Warzone. I do hope you like this. We got to see some pretty interesting things take place in this chapter, and we got to meet Chunhua, Kei Arakawa, and Saki Miyanaga. We also got to hear a bit of information about how the others met Chunhua, but there hasn't been any confirmation of this from the girls. This chapter got a little larger than my previous chapter, which was 4k words, but I managed to keep it at 5k words. Anyway enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Warzone.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Saki or the characters, but I do own my own OCs and the changes of the story.


End file.
